


The Call of Desire

by StoriesAreMyGift



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAreMyGift/pseuds/StoriesAreMyGift
Summary: Steve Rogers and his wife are on a months long mission. They were never really separate from each other until this one mission...





	The Call of Desire

“You two are unbelievable! I expected so much more professionalism from you guys. Mostly from you, Rogers!” Fury hissed angrily through gritted teeth, his lips were a strong, very thin line while his one eyes was focused on you and Steve alternating. He looked from Steve at you and back at Steve, because he was talking with him right now but he also wanted your attention. 

In Fury’s one, healthy eye was it the fault from Steve and you, it was a team work from the two of you and now, the two of you also had to endure together what Fury would see as necessary as a punishment. 

“Sir, we-” you said softly because you wanted to calm the situation in the conference room, but Fury didn’t let you talk further and slammed with his hands on the surface of the table to shut you up. 

“No! No ‘Sir’s’! No, sorrys! And no cheap excuses! I have no words for the two of you. Rogers! You weren’t able to keep it in your pants and I have never thought you, you from all the people, would be that hormone-driven.” Fury said more aggressive, somehow threatening, and the only thing you could do was laughing, at least, you tried to hide it as best as possible behind your hand, but yet, Fury had heard it and looked menacing at you to shut you up once again. 

What made the scene to incredible funny for you were the fact, that it happened pretty rarely, actually never, that someone was screaming at Steve because he ‘couldn’t keep it in his pants’. In your ears, it was more than hilarious. In the end, it was still Steve ‘Captain America’ Rogers. The poster child of good manners, of the perfect behaviours and that he always did the right thing. 

Well, in this one special case, to be exact, special mission, Steve had done the right things, too… just only with you… 

“It’s not just my fault.” Steve said excusing but serious and outstretched defending his arms but Fury’s eye got even smaller than before as he narrowed his brows at Steve. 

“What?” Fury asked deeply and you could see how this thick, strong vein on Fury’s forehead started to pulsate because he became angry all over again. 

“I said, it is not just my fault. I mean, look at her.” Steve said smugly with a lopsided smirk and pointed at you with his thumb before he crossed his thick arms over his also thick chest. You looked almost shocked at him with an open mouth because you never thought that your own husband would drag you down with him even if you weren’t really innocent in this whole misery. 

“You ruined a month’s mission because you acted like a fucking teenager in his spring break.” Fury hissed and bent over across the table and even closer to Steve that he was towering above the Captain who didn’t seem to be impressed, at all.

“Yeah, and this woman ruined me. Look at her, Fury, and tell me how am I supposed to, how have you said it, to ‘keep it in my pants’?” Steve said cheeky and you were surprised about the whole situation. You weren’t surprised that Fury reacted how he did, but you were truly surprised about your husband Steve Rogers. Seemingly, your own cheeky and bold character was slowly rubbing off on him and you were very proud. 

Fury looked at Steve and then at you before he took a deep breath. 

“Alright, then tell me exactly what happened that the groundwork of two months, to infiltrate you two, was ruined within two weeks.” 

You looked at Steve who was grinning at you with this typical, boyish, lopsided smirk you loved so much. His huge, warm and strong hand was slowly sliding over your soft skin and finally, he interlaced his fingers with yours. You smiled fondly before you focused back on Fury.

“Well, everything started two weeks ago…”

****

Two weeks earlier… 

“What? Are you kidding me?” you asked almost shocked and looked down into the file in your hand, once again. It was almost the fifth time you had looked into it. 

“Come on, y/n. It’s not that bad.” Steve said next to you and placed a hand on your shoulder to reassure you. 

“Not that bad? What kind of name is ‘Sandra Mitch’?” you asked annoyed and raised one brow while you looked at Steve who struggled to hide his grin. 

“It’s just an alias. Nothing more and nothing less.” Steve said chuckling and you looked harder at him. 

“Alright. And why are you laughing… uhm… Dale Simmons?” you said with a look at Steve’s file and Steve stopped to laugh. 

“Alright, I get it. Maybe the names are stupid-” 

“Just maybe?” you asked grinning and the two of you started to laugh as loud as possible. 

“Thirty minutes until the first stop, guys.” Clint’s voice was calling through the loudspeaker of the Quinjet, to signal Steve and you to get ready. Since two months, Shield and the Avengers were working on a one month’s mission to infiltrate you and your husband Captain America in one of Hydra’s bases. 

Since you had joined the Avengers, Steve and you were the best team. All your missions were very successful. Steve and you always did a perfect job together and after the two of you became the most favorite and perfect team, you became close friends, then, not very surprising, you two became a couple and not long after that, Steve proposed to you and you were married and the happy wife of Steve ‘Captain America’ Rogers. 

Now, you were with Steve on the way to start with the one month’s mission but the terms weren’t very acceptable for you and even not for Steve. As you watched the face of your handsome husband, you had the feeling that it could be more worse for him than for you. 

One month in a Hydra base, undercover and neither you nor Steve were allowed to ‘know’ each other. No contact, no talking, nothing that could endanger the mission. You weren’t happy about it and you could tell that Steve wasn’t happy, too, because you were never parted from each other very long, since you became a couple. 

Neither of your teammates knew how you two did it, but you and Steve were able to be together for the whole day, and in the end you were still in love with each other like on the first day, and you were really never fighting. Your relationship was a mystery to everyone, and now, this special mystery was being tested in the most cruellest way. 

As Steve heard the ‘thirty-minutes-warning’, he placed his huge hand on your knee and squeezed it slightly to show you his support. You took a deep breath and huffed frustrated out before you looked at Steve again. 

“One month? Four weeks? No contact?” you pointed out and Steve saw your mixed feelings about it. He felt the same and wasn’t pleased about the whole plan, too, but there was no back out of it. Not now. 

Steve got up from his seat, stepped between your legs and knelt in front of you to cup your face with his hands. Even when this man was kneeling in front of you, he was still tall and so, you didn’t have to look down to look into Steve’s sparkling blue eyes, instead he was on the same eye-level like you. 

His huge hands were lying softly on your cheeks and he caressed with his thumbs your jawline while he let his eyes roaming over your face as if he would try to memorize it. But Steve didn’t need to memorize it, because he could never forget your face, your eyes, your nose, your lips, your facial features… 

“I know, sweetheart. I’m not pleased about it, too. But this mission is important and we have both agreed to do it this way.” Steve said with his calming voice, he knew this voice was always working to soothe you. And this time, it worked too. Steve could feel under his hands how your pulse became slower again and finally, you sighed defeated. 

“I know that. But it still sucks, Steve.” you said pouting and Steve chuckled caused by your cuteness. 

“Language, y/n.” Steve said smirking and conjured a smile on your beautiful lips which let him smiling, immediately. He bent further forward to be even closer to you. 

“Look, honey, these four weeks? They will be faster over than you think and then we have us back. You know that I will always think of you. There will be no second I won’t have you in my mind.” Steve whispered low and meaningful and you knew that every single word were true, because you would do the same. 

You knew you would think of Steve every awake second but the most difficult time would be in the night when you would have to fall asleep without to lie in the protective arms of your husband. 

But Steve was right. You two had agreed to this mission and you two were the best choice for it, as well. It was also right that the four weeks would be over really fast, so, now you had to buck up and to play the role as Hydra’s new scientist. 

Steve helped you to get up on your feet. You grabbed your bag and together, the two of you walked over to the side door of the quinjet, because you were the first who would get dropped off by Clint. 

“I love you, Steve. And I will miss you so much. Good luck.” you said and snaked your arms around Steve’s waist to snuggle one last time against his chest. Steve embraced you too and snuggled his nose into your good smelling hair to inhale your scent for the last time. 

“I love you, too. You will rock that, I am sure. I will miss you, too.” Steve said, you looked up at him with a sad smile, got on your tiptoes and kissed Steve lovely. Steve cupped once again your face with his hands to deepen the kiss even more, to bring you closer and to dig his fingers into your hair. 

Steve left your lips after another quick and lovely kiss, sighed and then you were out of the quinjet and, for four long weeks, out of his life and mostly, out of his reach because he had no idea where exactly Hydra would deploy you. 

****

The first few days, almost the whole first week, in the Hydra base were pretty busy and stressful for you. Your fictional, made-up background told that you would be a scientist in the field of biology and so, your supervisor showed you the labs and the offices where you should work for Hydra for the next four weeks. 

After the first week, you already had impressed your supervisor and so, he gave you your own office where you could work more intensive on your theories to create a serum to make the Hydra soldiers invincible. 

You weren’t surprised that Hydra wanted exactly something like that. In the end, all the men at this base were still something like boys and boys always wanted to be invincible like superheroes. 

At the end of the second week, you were sitting at your desk, you rested your chin in the palm of your hand and let your eyes roaming over the many shelves which were filled over and over with boxes while you were playing with a ball pen. 

… invincible like superheroes… super… heroes …. super … soldiers … Captain America … Steve ‘Captain America ‘ Rogers … Steve … my Steve … my husband… 

You shook your head because, once again, your thoughts were drifting to Steve. It wasn’t the first time, of course. Almost two weeks were over and you caught yourself so many times where you were thinking about Steve that you had stopped the counting. 

You missed him. You missed his eyes, which were looking back into yours. You missed his smile when you had said something silly, stupid or funny, sometimes all at once. You missed his hands and how they were appreciative stroking over your body. You missed Steve’s lips and how he was kissing you and your whole body, from your neck down to your lower body. 

Since two weeks, you didn’t have seen or heard something from Steve and it drove you absolutely insane. First, you thought the nights would be cruel because you had to sleep without your husband next to you, but no. The days were more worse than the nights, because Steve was always present in your mind. 

You thought you would just miss him, but no. After the first days, where you had missed to talk with Steve or just to see him, you started to miss Steve’s body, his muscles under your hands and his co-

Yes, you missed the sex with Steve, because now, where he wasn’t available for you, you really started to become nervous and impatient to get him back into your shared bed. The pictures of Steve’s naked and muscled body were floating through your mind and weren’t helpful, either. 

Once again, you shook frustrated your head because those kind of thoughts weren’t helpful to endure the separation from Steve. You breathed deeply in, you threw the ball pen frustrated across the table and took one of the files to distract you, like you had done it during the last two weeks several times. 

Three sharp, strong, and urgent knocks on your office door caught your attention. Usually, your supervisor was just marching in, no matter what you were doing. 

“Come in!” you called out and in the next second, the door opened and your heart stopped as a man was storming into your office. 

“No way!” 

****

Nearly two weeks were over and Steve was jittery as hell. The mission went good so far. No problems. No mistakes and no word from you. On the one hand, this was a good sign because everything went according to plan and you weren’t in need and everything worked out how the team had planned it. But on the other hand, he had heard not one single word from you and it bothered him more than he thought it would. Mostly, because he had certain thoughts about you. 

In the quinjet, before you had to leave, Steve tried everything to stay strong for the two of you because he knew you would need him to be strong. But now, where he was separated from you for all those long days, Steve became insane without you. 

In the daytime, Steve thought about you, your eyes, your lips and your body. In the night, he dreamt about the same things and even more. Because in the night, his mind showed him merciless several pictures of your sexlife. 

That wasn’t fair but Steve couldn’t and didn’t want to stop his mind to show him pictures of your naked, perfect body and how you were squirming underneath him with pure lust because you always loved what Steve was doing to you. 

The monotonous work in the security department wasn’t helpful to distract him, either and so, Steve found always a way to zone out to think about you, his beloved wife. The one woman he loved so much, with all of his heart, who was in the same Hydra base like he was, but who was still out of reach for him. The one woman who felt so good under his calloused hands, whose skin was always perfect soft and silk-like. The one woman who felt perfectly around his rock hard co-

“Dale? Hey, Dale! Are you listening?” a male voice said above Steve and pulled him out of his thoughts. It was still difficult for Steve to listen to his fake name, mostly, when you were wandering like a ghost through all of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, what’s up, man?” Steve said casual to catch the intonation of Mike, one of his co-worker. Mike sat in front of Steve and grinned devilish. Steve didn’t like Mike very much because he was a typical gorilla. He was tall with very broad shoulders, ugly with a boxer’s nose and he was totally convinced that Hydra would do the right thing. Always. He was the epitome of a perfect employee and yes-man. 

“I talked about this new woman.” Mike babbled fast and with a disgusting grin on his lips. Even if it were just two weeks, Steve already knew and hated this kind of grin of Mike when he was talking about women, because Mike was always disrespectful in front of them and now, Steve knew, it would be the same with this new woman. 

“Which woman?” Steve asked confused and tried to follow Mike’s train of thoughts because there were no women in the security department. 

“What? You didn’t have seen her, yet? Such a shame. She is one of those new science chicks. You know, with one of those white lab coats, but god damnit, she is so hot! Her legs are so fucking long and she is always wearing a short skirt underneath her coat.” Mike was swooning and Steve listened how this annoying, disgusting man in front of him was describing you in the minutest details. Steve listened carefully, very carefully, but there was no other option: Mike was talking about you.

But as Mike was talking about you, Steve realized one important thing: Mike had seen you. That meant, Mike’s security route was guiding him into your department and also near you. Of course, Steve knew all the routes of all the security men...

“Man! I have never seen such a woman. Really! I know, she is far too smart for me, but you can’t imagine how much I would love to bang her. I would show her something she had never experienced before in her innocent life. But to be honest, I just want to fuck her, maybe just right in her cute, litte lab...where are you going, Dale?” Mike asked surprised as Steve was shooting up from his seat and running over to the door. 

“I.. uhm.. I kinda have forgotten something… I.. I need to… yeah…” Steve stammered and in the next second he was out of the lunch room and was running down the hallway into the vague direction of Mike’s route. 

Steve wasn’t worried about your safety. Mike and all the others were no danger and Steve knew that, because he knew how well-trained and how skilled you were. Steve was also not jealous even if he had maybe all the right as he heard how Mike was talking about his wife. 

No, Steve had another reason why he was running down the hallway as if the devil himself would be chasing him. 

Steve was horny and aroused as hell, and the only thought that pushed him forward, was how bad he wanted and needed you right now. Mostly, after everything Mike had said. Almost two weeks without you, and the only thing Steve had in his mind was how badly he wanted to have sex with you. The desire in his veins let him running even faster, but there was still one problem, Steve had no idea where exactly you were, at the moment. But Steve was sure he would find you no matter how long he had to search for you and no matter how many doors he had to open until he had found you. 

****

“No way!” you breathed half shocked, half surprised but utterly confused, as the man was entering your room. Still with the doorknob in his hand, Steve looked directly into your eyes, stepped into your office and closed the door behind him. He was slightly out of breath and a haunted expression was on his face which worried you within seconds. 

As Steve saw how you were shooting up from your chair behind your desk, he felt immediately relieved because, after all the offices he had tried and where he was searching for you, he had found finally the right office. Steve saw the worried expression on your face and he realized how the whole thing must have been looking for you, but he didn’t care. You stopped only inches in front of him and Steve felt immediately more aroused than before as he had you in front of him instead just in his mind. Your scent was hitting his nerve system and Steve only wanted to rip your clothes off from your body. 

“S-Steve what is wrong?” you whispered worried and as low as possible to keep up the disguise of the two of you. Steve looked you deeply into your eyes and you noticed the kind of fire in his steely blue eyes he had when he wanted a certain thing from you. As you noticed this kind of fire, your own blood was immediately fueled with pure lust for this man...for your man. 

“There is only one thing wrong, y/n. The separation from you. I can’t stand it anymore.” Steve whispered low and raspy before he closed up to you, placed his hands on your hips to push you against the wall next to the door. With his lower body, Steve held you captive between him and the wall and pushed one of his thighs slowly between your legs to part them slightly. At the same time, Steve grabbed both your wrists with one of his big, strong hands and tugged them over your head against the wall while he slammed his lips onto yours to kiss you strong, urgent and passionately. Steve gave you no room to move for one bit and you were more than happy about it.

You were completely taken by surprise because everything happened so fast that you weren’t sure what happened, actually. The only thing, you were completely sure about, was, that it was really Steve who ravished your lips right now, because every feeling was more than familiar to you. The feeling of his lips against yours, his strong, muscular body pressing against your soft body and of course the taste of Steve’s tongue on yours. 

While Steve was kissing the life out of you and stole your breath just with his perfect, pink, plush lips, the picture of how Steve had entered your office was flashing in your mind. 

As he was storming into your office, you noticed that Steve didn’t have looked like ‘your’ usually Steve, what caused the confusion in the first place. He was wearing a white suit shirt, tucked in black suit pants, with a black tie and even with a black suit coat over it. Not his typical choice of clothes but you had to admit that it was damn hot. 

Steve interrupted your thoughts as he bit down on your lower lip and sucked it in his mouth what let you whimpering caused by the pain and the lust from him, which you could feel even through this small move. Through the thin fabric of your skirt, you could feel how Steve’s growing cock was pressing against your thigh and you moaned by the thought that he was already aroused like you. 

While Steve was kissing you as if he didn’t have seen you since months, his free hand was sliding along your curves underneath the lab coat. The already very present tingling feeling inside your veins spread through your whole body and enlightened you completely as you felt how Steve’s hand was stroking over the side of your breast, down your ribcage and rested on your hip before his fingers found their way under your t-shirt. 

As Steve felt your soft skin under his fingertips, he digged his nails slightly but carefully into your flesh but he wanted to tighten the grip on you to make sure you wouldn’t go away, but Steve was sure you would never go away. 

After a few minutes, you needed air in your already burning lungs and so, you left Steve’s lips reluctantly to look him in the eyes while he was towering above you. 

“W-what are you doing here, Steve?” you whispered breathless and a cheeky smirk was spreading on his lips which let your heartbeat quickening. Steve let go of your wrists and caged you with his strong arms left and right next to you with his hands on the wall. As Steve bent forward until he was on the same eye-level like you and started to smirk once again, you took the opportunity to let your hands roaming over the perfect, steely body of your husband. 

“Well, there is a thing called ‘connubialities’ and I’m here to get what dues to me.” Steve whispered raspy mixed with pure lust, and even his low voice turned you on like nothing else in this world because it was filled with pure passion for you. You dragged your lower lip between your teeth to gnaw on it because you knew how this move drove Steve crazy. His usually clear, but now, dark blue eyes were flickering down to your mouth and you started to smirk devilish about the impact you always had on this impressive man. 

“Oh, really? And ruining the mission with that?” you said low and seductively, because, if you would be honest, the mission was out of your mind the second Steve was entering your office. You let your index finger slowly dancing from the belt of Steve’s suit pants, over the white fabric of the well-fitting suit shirt until you stopped at the first button where you were playing with it. You waited teasingly long to look Steve finally in his eyes. 

“I don’t give a damn about the mission. I need you, y/n. I need my wife. Now!” Steve grunted deeply and you could feel his fast, strong heartbeat underneath your hand which was still lying on his broad chest. You nodded slowly as if you would consider what Steve had said. In fact, you were just teasing him. 

“Alright then, answer me one question. What are you wearing, Steve?” you asked smirking and Steve could see the lust blowing in your eyes as you looked once again appreciative up and down over his whole body. 

“Oh that?,” Steve asked and pointed innocently at himself with his index finger while you were nodding, “that are my work clothes. Do you like them?” he asked seductively and you nodded once again.

“Yeah absolutely. You look damn hot, Steve. But I’m sorry, it’s still too much material between us.” you breathed, pulled Steve’s face, with your hand on the nape of his neck, down to you to kiss him fervently while you stroked the jacket from his shoulders and down his arms to let it falling to the ground. As you heard how the jacket hit the floor, you already fumbled to open the tie and after a few second you throw it next to the jacket before you started to open the first buttons of his suit shirt to slide your hands underneath it and over his perfect warm skin and muscles. 

While you were busy with undressing your husband, Steve was busy with stroking your body. Steve let his hands dancing over your back down to your ass and he squeezed it firmly and determining. Your fingers were busy with the last buttons of his suit shirt but Steve was always good in distracting you and this time, he left your lips, kissed down your jawline and further to your neck to bit slightly into the soft skin underneath your ear. Steve knew that it drove you crazy when he was doing it and this time wasn’t it different. 

As you felt Steve’s lips on your neck, you closed your eyes and bent your head to the side to give Steve more access to you. You clawed your nails into the thick muscles of Steve’s chest as he bit stronger into your carotid what let you struggling with your breath. Steve hissed slightly caused by the sharp pain in his chest caused by your nails and he digged his own nails into your skin of your back to pull you even closer. 

“Steve…” you moaned breathless and Steve smirked against your skin as he heard his name falling again from your lips how he was used to. He also felt how your hands were finding their way into his blond, short hair and how you tousled the longer strands how you liked it the most. Even that move was enough to drive Steve crazy because it was two weeks since he had felt that for the last time. 

Steve pressed you again against the wall while he was kissing you and you were totally melting underneath Steve’s hands and his lips. So, the last thing you wanted was to get interrupted but exactly that happened as the telephone on your desk was merciless ringing. 

“St-Steve… stop. I.. I have to answer the phone.” you breathed breathless but Steve just chuckled deeply. 

“No, you don’t.” Steve said demanding and tightened the grip on your hips even more to show you that he wouldn’t let you go, not now, where he had you in his hands again. Your hands moved from his hair down to Steve’s chest to push him away from you even if that was the last thing you wanted. 

“Steve… if I don’t answer it, my supervisor will be here within a few minutes…” you said feebly because Steve’s hands were slowly moving underneath your shirt and to your bra. You needed all your willpower to push Steve finally away from you. 

You were almost running over to your desk as the phone rang for the fourth time because you knew the Hydra man became impatient when he had to wait too long. As you finally answered it, your supervisor was slightly angry because you needed too long and you tried your best to reassure him again. But there was one thing you had forgotten, and this particular thing was stepping behind you while you were still talking with your ‘boss’. 

As Steve saw you standing behind your desk, the things Mike had said about what he wanted to do with you, were rushing through his mind, with the difference that he was the one who was allowed to bang you in your office and so, Steve didn’t need a second thought to walk after you. He stopped right behind your back and he liked the sight because you had already undressed your needless lab coat and now, you were standing with a shirt and a very short skirt in front of Steve. 

Steve ignored the fact that you were still talking with a Hydra boss, who was just in another room, because, the only thing he had in mind was you and only you. Steve listened to your voice and how you said ‘yes, sir’ several times, but his hands had an own mission and so, he stroked teasingly slow along your ribcages to your hips. You shuddered as you felt Steve’s hands on your body and you were more than surprised that you were able to focus on the conversation instead on Steve. 

But Steve didn’t make it easy for you to stay focused because after a few moments, he moved his hands further down to your ass and tugged carefully on the fabric of your skirt. While your boss were talking to you on the other side, you were biting on your lower lip to prevent you from moaning as you felt how Steve’s hands were trying to get under your skirt. 

You liked the idea about what Steve was about to do and so, you wiggled slightly with your ass while you pulled your skirt slowly but surely up your thighs to your waist with just one hand. Every time, when you moved your hips, you stroked purposely along Steve’s crotch and you earned a husky moan from Steve who watched you excited. 

Finally, after the longest five minutes of your whole life, your boss was hanging up and Steve attacked your neck to kiss the nape of your neck the second you replaced the telephone. You moaned deeply as you felt Steve’s lips again on your skin and your hands found their way to his back to Steve’s ass to press him stronger against you while you were swaying your ass slowly but strongly always against Steve’s already thick cock to tease him even more.

Steve moaned by the feeling of your ass against his crotch and after another couple of moves from you, he smacked one of his hands on your ass cheek which was only covered with your panties. You groaned caused by the sharp pain and pressed your back against Steve’s chest to lean with your head against his shoulder. 

“You and your ass will be the death to me. You know that, right?” Steve whispered low and watched your face and the smirk which was spreading on your perfect cherry lips. He wasn’t surprised to see you nodding because Steve knew how much you liked it to play with him. 

“I know, Steve. And you know how much I like to tease you.” you breathed seductively back before you kissed him strongly. Steve placed his one hand half on your jaw and half on your throat to deepen the kiss even more and his other hand on your hip to guide your moves against him. 

But you had an idea, because the two of you were in an office, right now. So, why not using it in the way you had seen it in all those movies and tv shows?

You broke the kiss before you turned around to look up into Steve’s lust blown eyes and you placed your hands on his chest. 

“What do you have in mind, honey?” Steve asked amused with a lopsided smirk as he saw your glance at him because he knew you and this kind of look good enough. 

“Oh, Stevie, Stevie, Stevie…,” you said very low and pushed Steve slowly back until his calves hit your chair behind him. 

“I will show you what I have in mind.” you said grinning and forced Steve to sit down on your chair. Steve had already an idea what you wanted to do, and so, he slid down in the chair and spread his legs to give you some more space. 

You stepped between Steve’s legs and slid slowly your hands over his thighs up to his hips while you were looking deep in his eyes. You slowly started to sway with your hips and then with your whole body until you were dancing to the sound of some low R’n’B music which was just playing in your head, but you could see that Steve had the same music in his mind as he watched you excited. You bent forward to kiss Steve what he returned but he did nothing else than to kiss you. His arms and hands were lying on the armrests, but as you stopped kissing him and turned around between his legs, he couldn’t restrain himself anymore and placed his hands again on your hips to guide your moves even more. 

You swayed with your hips to the left and to the right side, always in a slow pace and after a few more moves you lowered your ass to Steve’s crotch to sit on him. Steve watched how you moved your ass teasingly slowly over his lap and he could feel how the friction increased the thickness of his cock even more. Your small waist was moving rhythmically and he watched how you opened your bun to let your hair flowing over your back while you were raking your fingers through it to loosen the strands. 

“I could watch you dancing all day, darling. But I need you. Now.” Steve grunted very low, played with the rim of your panties and tugged finally on them. You got the hint because you wanted Steve as bad as he wanted you. While you were sliding your panties over your ass down your legs to throw them away, Steve opened his pants and freed his rock hard member. He pumped himself a few times before he placed his hands on your hips to guide you backwards closer to his crotch. 

As you felt what Steve wanted from you, you were more than eager to move and to give him what he demanded. Steve let your wet entrance hovering above his hard cock until he grabbed himself and guided you onto his cock to slide into you. 

You moaned as you felt how Steve was entering you slowly but steadily until he filled you completely up. As he was completely in you, your entrance was sliding along the base of Steve’s cock and you weren’t sure if he was so deep inside of you ever before. This position was new for the two of you, but you already knew that you wanted to repeat that again when you were back home. It was simply perfect. 

Steve was deep inside of you and hit the deepest point of your hot core. Seemingly, Steve was pleased with this position, too because you could hear him moan very deeply and very breathless. From the corner of your eyes, you could see how Steve threw his head back in his neck with closed eyes and with his hands, he grabbed your hips stronger and clawed his nails into your skin to get some support. You knew there would be marks but you already loved them, because they would be marks of desire. 

The feeling of Steve so deep in you was absolutely perfect after two weeks of abstinence and it caused you to close your eyes. And then, you started to move your hips in circles against Steve’s lap and you drove the two of you crazy with that.

Your wet walls were strongly sliding along Steve’s vibrating cock, which was seemingly burying himself deeper and deeper with each move of you. All those moves and feelings, you gave Steve, caused him to grab your hips even stronger. Two weeks without this man near you, and without to have sex with him, were too much and so, you weren’t surprised how fast the familiar exciting and thrilling feeling was already building deep inside of you. 

You supported yourself on Steve’s knees and clawed your nails through the fabric of his pants into his skin what let Steve hissing but you still moved your hips merciless around his thick hardness inside of you. Steve groaned and could feel that he was close to his orgasm like you. He moved his hands from your hips up to your shoulder blades to dig his nails softly through your shirt in your skin what let you moan once again and your upper body was bending into the direction of Steve’s chest. For Steve, it was a little too overwhelming but he didn’t want to come like that and so he had to stop you. 

“Y/N, get up. I want to see your beautiful face while I fuck you.” Steve demanded breathy in your ear. You did what the Captain wanted and so, you slid slowly from his lap, you pulled his hard cock out of you to stand up. Steve followed you and turned you around, grabbed your hips and raised you up to carry you to one of the shelves to press you against it. 

To be the wife of Captain America had a few, clear advantages because he was always strong and his stamina always seemed to be endless, until now. You knew that even his willpower to keep going with the sex as long as possible had an end after two weeks and you were glad about it, because the only thing you wanted was that Steve would fuck you fast and strong until you were coming on his cock. 

That Steve was so strong was perfect, because his huge hands were able support you underneath your thighs with ease and so, you pulled yourself up as you grabbed one of the rods of the shelf. Steve hoisted you as high enough how he needed you. You snaked your legs around his waist and Steve’s still hard cock found its way immediately into your wet entrance and let you moan with pleasure, once again. 

“Fuck me hard, Steve.” you moaned ecstatic and that was enough to shot you and Steve over the edge because you two were already too close. Steve bit into your neck while his breath became uneven. Your walls were contracting around Steve’s twitching cock and that let him shuddering against you while you were moaning Steve’s name in pure pleasure as you enjoyed your orgasm. 

Steve was always a sucker for hearing his name like this falling from your sweet lips and it always fueled his blood in the most perfect way. A few moments after your orgasm was washing over you and while you were still heavy breathing, you felt how Steve released himself inside of you as his orgasm was hitting him hard. Steve rolled his hips against yours to push his cock again and again into you until his hot juice was floating along your still wet walls deep inside of you and you moaned once again by the feeling, because it was just simply hot to feel your husband coming extremely deep inside of you. You two were breathless, sweaty and panting for air. Steve put you carefully back on your feet and the two of you smoothed down your clothes. You adjusted your skirt back to its right place as a coughing sound and the appearance of two men in the middle of your office were startling the two of you. 

“And I thought your name would be Dale.”

****

“Well, and then, we got captured by my supervisor and Steve’s co-worker and you know what happened next.” you closed your explanation and you weren’t surprised to see how Steve was shifting his weight in the chair caused by the tightening of his pants as he heard about all the events again. You could imagine how his thoughts were running wild with the same things like you had in mind, right now. 

Fury looked at you with one big eye, then at Steve and then back at you again. 

“A-as I said, you should tell me exactly what happened, I … I didn’t mean EVERYTHING and mostly not that. I.. alright, you two, get out of here! I don’t want to see you two for a very long time.” Fury said serious and pointed with his index finger out of the conference room. 

Steve stood up from the chair with your hand still in his and together, you walked over to the door. But before you left the room, something appeared in your mind and you walked back to Fury while Steve was confused looked at your back. 

“Sir, maybe…” you started and Fury looked up at you with a raised brow.

“What now, y/n?” he said annoyed but calmer again. In the end, you knew, he couldn’t be mad at you for too long. You smirked, because you knew how much he liked you. 

“Maybe this will make up for the trouble we have caused you and the whole team.” you said smirking and fetched a small, USB flash drive out of the pocket of your skirt and slid it over the surface to Fury. Fury looked at the flash drive and back up at you with big eyes, well, one big eye. 

“That’s are the plans of the biggest Hydra bases, their locations and all important passwords, routes and information. You’re welcome.” you said cheekily and walked back to Steve. 

“And now, I want to get you out of these clothes again, Cap.” you said seductively and slid your index finger playfully over his chest while you were leaving the conference room through the door Steve held open for you. As you were out, Steve looked one last time at Fury, who was still confused looking at the two of you.

“And that is the reason why I had to marry this incredible woman. But one last serious advice for you Fury. Don’t part us ever again, you see what can happen.” Steve said more than serious and then he was gone. The last thing Fury had seen was how your small hand grabbed through the half open door into Steve’s white suit shirt to drag him out of the conference room.


End file.
